Will you remember me
by BloodyEyes295
Summary: Summery is in da story!


Will You Remember Me?

Aizen and Gin have been living in the human world together and dating for 9 months now… How will Gin react once he finds out his only love is dead after they had a horrible fight? (aizen is a lieutenant at the time so he looks very innocent)

* * *

><p>Gin Came through the door hoping to have a pleasing and… wet, night with Aizen after working at the most horrible place… being a first grade teacher…. Unlike Aizen who had the most simplest and coolest job yet… he worked for the CIA. He didn't get called on missions much… but each time he did he was always hug Gin softly and whisper soft sweet lyrics to him but to his surprise Aizen was not there… he left a note on the door saying "hey I`m so sorry baby I am staying with my friend Tousen for the night.. we have a mission tomorrow… and so I need to be there.. i`m so sorry…. I love you." Aizen had suspiciously a lot of missions.. Gin couldn't take it any longer… he was feeling alone… he went to see his best friend aka aizens little brother Grimmjow and spend the night… he always had a fear of sleeping in the house alone..<p>

* * *

><p>The next Morning Aizen came home from his mission at around five thirty PM. He tried to hug Gin but Gin was ignoring him.. he thought about why gin was ignoring him while he was reading on the bed. Aizen doesn't know how many times he had read The Scarlet Letter… But it doesn't matter… He was wondering why Gin was Ignoring him…he thought about it for a second… "Gin… what is wrong? Why won`t you talk to me?" He said softly to himself.. He put the book down and went to go find gin…Normaly his uke is at the park when he is upset. So Aizen got on his silver and red motor bike… (it's a Kawasaki Ninja XL) and Drove to the park. When he got there He found Gin.. but.. Not alone… Gin was making out with Aizens cousin! shinji... Aizen was pissed… He growled and drove back to the house..<p>

* * *

><p>It felt like one hundred pounds of pressure where pressing against Aizens heart… Gin? His beloved Uke? Cheating? On his cousin? No… It couldn't be true… Later that night Aizen and Gin fought in the room… Aizen hoping it will just lead to make up sex.. so that way he can still keep gin from leaving him to go with his cousin and Gin can still be madat him… pleasurably…. But this time it was different..Gin was absolutely upset…. And Aizen was well… Pissed… "GIN HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU CHEAT ON ME!" He said with tears in his chocolate colored eyes and pinning gin to the wall.. "BECAUSE AIZEN! I say I love you and you cant even say it back…. DO you not love me?" Gin said with his eyes open. His eyes were red… he was mad and upset… "Gin… do you know how hard it is? I cant say it! Its to hard!"<p>

* * *

><p>Gin started tearing up…"do you even know the last time you even touched me sexually? Or even having sex with me? You never even pay attention to me anymore! AND YOU NEVER TALK TO ME! AND WHEN YOU DO ITS ALWAYS GOING TO BE ON COMPETING AGAINST ICHIGO!" Aizen clenched his fists.. he growled…"does that give you a right to cheat on your own boy friend? WITH YOUR BOYFRIENDSYOUNGER COUSIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TRIED TO CONVINCE MY BOSS TO LET ME STAY WITH YOU? ABOUT A HUNDRED! And I only have this CIA job is to keep you safe.." Gin was shoked but still mad.. "well you cant even tell me you love me… do you know how much that hurts?" he said growling. "don't even fucking start with that shit Gin.. you know its hard for me to say it.. why don't you try and say it…" he said growling and his eyes turning black.. "and plus.. why don't you go say I love you to Grimmjow.. you seem to be very fond of him…" and with that Aizen left to see his best friend Ulquiorra.. he normaly goes to ulquiorra when he is rely pissed…<p>

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra lived in the mountain range on kurakura town..It was snowing… there was a strong layer of a sheet of ice covering the rode… Aizen normaly would drive his motorbike rely fast when he is pissed off… he had his ipod customly built into his Kawasaki… the first song on it was his favorite song… he mouthed the words that were played..<p>

If I try to get away  
>How long until I'm free?<br>And if I don't come back here  
>Will you remember me?<p>

suddenly he got a text message from his dad... after responding to the text everything went dark…

* * *

><p>Gin was alone at the house… thinking of those words Aizen had said to him…. These lyrics kept appearing in Gins head…<p>

Apologies all left unsaid  
>Secrets better left unspoken<br>Dreams are slowly put to bed  
>Rumors stirred and reawoken<p>

Gin turned on the TV.. But when he did it was on the news channel and the news reporter said "a kid of the age of 19 died in a motorcycle crash.."God how stupid Gin felt… He never got the chance to even think about aizen`s side of the story.. Gin wasn't worried on the crash… he knew aizen was an excellent driver.. the news reporter continued.. "we checked his license and his name is Sosuke Aizen."

* * *

><p>Gin looked at the TV scared and worried… the news reporter again continued.. "at the bottom of the License he wrote in a permanent gold sharpie marker call this number. 755-338-666…(dont rely call this number... its a fake number i made up) Gin was covering his mouth in shock..That was Gins number… Gin left with out even locking the door… Gin ran to his 2011 Ducatti stealth and sped off to his boy friends location… It just wasn't possible…. Aizen? Dead? NO! Gin knows Aizen is only 2 years younger than him but still… 19 is to young for a life to be taken away! When Gin reached Aizens Location Aizensfather byakuya who was also the CIA boss was holding aizens lifeless body… Byakuya solemnly said with tears… "I`m so sorry my boy… if only I just let you stay at home.. then you wouldn't have gotten into a bad fight with gin… Byakuya had text messaged his son saying:<p>

where are you? I was wondering if maby I can pick you and Gin up tomorrow and we can go to see your mother?

* * *

><p>Aizens parents are divorced. His mother Hisana.(yes. Hisana.. Her death was sad! So she is alive in this fan fic.. :D) His mother lived in conneticut…<p>

Aizen had text his dad saying :

Gin and I got into a big fight after I got home from work. I`m going over to Ulquiorras to calm down…

* * *

><p>Gin rushed over to his boyfriend…. Tears ran down Gin face…. "please… BABY DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE THIS! I LOVE YOU!" Byakuya held Gins hand in comfort… "gin its okay… hes with your older brothers Tesra and Nnoitra now… hes in a happier place.." Byakuya said with tears running down his cheeks… Grimmjow was in byakuyas car impatiently.. his father promised grimmjow that he will get aizen and he will be okay… but Grimmjow new something was wrong… He got out of the car only to see his big brother being held in his fathers arms lifeless.. Grimmjow new it was his big brother because he knew what style his brother wore.. (incase you were wondering Aizen is still a teenager. So in this part of the story he is wearing a black hoodie with a Blink-182 logo in the back, and he is wearing black skinny jeans with electric green and white DC`s. ) "Nii-san?" Grimmjow walked slowly up to his father holding his brother… Grimmjow was wearing a short sleeved black Bring me the horizon shirt with an electric green under shirt with fitted white skinny jeans and black skater shoes..Grimmjow was very close to his brother.."S-sosuke…. Stop… I know your not playing dead… Stop… cause it isn't funny.. " Grimmjow was now starting to cry…<p>

* * *

><p>Apologies all left unsaid<br>Secrets better left unspoken  
>Dreams are slowly put to bed<br>Rumors stirred and reawokenIf I try to get away  
>How long until I'm free?<br>And if I don't come back here  
>Will you remember me?<p>

* * *

><p>Gin was sitting next to Byakuya stroking aizens hair crying.. Gin said to byakuya with tears in his eyes "byakuya… you can leave… you don't need to stay because of me… you need to get grimmjow out of the deathly freeway… (the free way is blocked off because of the accident.) Byakuya nodded and picked grimmjow up and drove away..<p>

(btw if you were curious it has only been 20 min since the death…) Gin was crying and holding aizens hand… "baby.. please… don't leave me… I love you…" Aizen had awaken from his small coma but still at the line of death.. "I…Love…you…to…G-Gin…" a bit of blood came from his mouth… Gin said to aizen hugging him close… baby… can I kiss you.. one last time… please… Aizen faintly nodded.. Gin pressed his lips against aizens… sliding his tongue in Aizens mouth Aizen started to move his tongue inside of Gins mouth..Gin made it the best kiss he could before aizen pulled away from the kiss and died..

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra showed up a few minuts after aizen died.. Ulquiorra was wearing a Black skinny hoodie with a picture of one of the album covers to The Birthday Massacure, with red skinny jeans and blue DC shoes.. Ulquiorra ran over to Gin saying "OH MY GOD GIN I AM SO SORRY! If I knew Sosuke was pissed I would of gradually picked him up! I`m so sorry Gin!" tears came from ulquiorras eyes.. he was guilty.. Aizen messaged him saying:<p>

Oi Ulqui i`m going over to your place for a while.. Gin and I got into a bit of a fight.. so I am going over to your place…

Ulquiorra felt beyond guilty.. Ulquiorra kissed Aizens cheek and whispered "I am so sorry…"

* * *

><p>A few min later a doctor named felt Aizens pulse and said sorrowfully..<p>

Name: Sosuke Aizen

Time of death: 6:45 PM

Gin Cried… Ulquiorra drove Gin to his house (gin is going over to ulquiorras house) ulquiorra said softly.. "Gin… its okay…" Gin said softly in a monotone voice… "its not the person you will miss the most.. it's the memories and the futer you will have with that person…" ulquiorra sighd with tears in his eyes and hugged gin… its okay Gin… I loved him to… Gin glared at Ulquiorra and said a bit growling.. "wh-what?"

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Damn! That was a lot of work! Please! No flames! I know i`m not that good at this… but i`m just rely bored!AND PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>

**Aizen: I cant believe I died… T^T**

**Gin: awwhh…. its okay… will sex make you feel happy?**

**Aizen: O_O FUCK YES! **

**BYE BYE!**


End file.
